User blog:Psychofreak2/Akali Mini-Rework
|custominfo = 8 }} |description = Akali's next two basic attacks are empowered for 4 seconds. |description2 = Akali's first basic attack heals her, deals additional physical damage and marks the target for 4 seconds and resets the timer of Twin Disciplines. |leveling2 = |description3 = Akali's second basic attack within 4 seconds deals an additional on-hit magic damage (doubled if the target is marked) and restores . |leveling3 = |Marked Magic Damage| }} |targeting = Twin Disciplines is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = |additional = * Twin Disciplines works against structures. }} Akali links the spirit realm to a nearby area, for 6 seconds. |description2 = While inside the area, Akali immediately gains the Ethereal state and movement speed. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = While Ethereal, Akali becomes untargetable to basic attacks, unit-targeted abilities and auto-targeted abilities. Akali also gains 20% damage reduction. |description4 = After 2 seconds, the link intensifies giving Akali invisibility while Ethereal. |description5 = If Akali damages an enemy, she loses Ethereal for seconds. |target range = 250 |effect radius= 475 |cooldown = 16 |cost = |costtype = energy }} Akali flourishes her kamas, dealing physical damage and magic damage to all enemies around her. After the flourish, Akali blinks to a nearby location |leveling = }} }} |description2 = If cast within Twilight Veil she immediately becomes Ethereal after the blink. |description3 = Mortal Flourish cooldown is reduced by 75% whenever it kills an enemy. |target range =275 |effect radius=300 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |targeting = Crescent Slash is a point-blank area of effect. |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = *The dash range is fixed at 275 and will act the same way as other blinks toward terrain }} Akali uses a stock system on this ability; she stores an Essence of Shadow periodically and upon taking down an enemy champion, up to a maximum of 3 stored at once. Akali immediately gains 3 Essences of Shadow upon learning the ability. |description2 = Akali dashes to the target unit, dealing them magic damage. Akali will land between 75 and 150 units on the far side of her target based on how close they were, halved versus targets. |leveling2 = }} |target range = 600 |speed = 2000 |cooldown = 1.5 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 1 |costtype = Essence of Shadow |targeting = Shadow Dance is a single-targeted dash. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |projectile = nonprojectiletrueactivepoppy |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Shadow Dance will automatically queue a basic attack against her target. }} Rework Thoughts *Given her harsh training i think she is someone who would not allow herself to fail an assassination. The new passive makes it easier to ensure a kill and makes her still useful when slightly behind or when not snowballing. *Invisibility is not instant anymore in exchange for a bigger area to move around and a way to move in and out of her zone, giving her more ways to perform in a fight. *Some damage tweaks to compensate for the removed damage from passive. *A more hybrid damage output *Changed Twin Disciplines to the name of her Twin Kamas Story Idea *Akali was trained by her mother to kill necessary targets that would upset the balance. She was thought that she MUST kill enemy and that failure would cause a disruption of the balance Ionia so much values. As a final rite, she was given the Twin Disciplines, twin kamas, one with a very sharp edge able to cut even the toughest chains and one with a dull edge that has the ability to cut the spirit. Category:Custom champions